


Portrait of Red

by Softtyrell



Series: Because who the fuck would be dumb enough [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, anger issues, its not a big thing, my music taste makes appearances, schizophrenia mentioned, soft dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softtyrell/pseuds/Softtyrell
Summary: Peter was planning on resting after a two week shit show he had. Of course that doesn’t happen.





	Portrait of Red

**Author's Note:**

> y'all wanted part 2 and I didn't want to study for my final.

It's been 2 weeks since Matt had his concussion episode. After those two weeks Peter was about ready to sleep for 6 months and 7 days. It seemed like the whole city of New York decided to gang up on Peter. The first major thing that happened that put Peter in such an exhausted state, were the number of criminals that popped up. It ranged to his petty thieves, mugging people on the streets to The Lizard stealing a new chemical compound to genetically modified humans so they are easily aggravated and malicious. Thank God, Steve was there for some unknown reason. The second major thing was in Peter's everyday life. He was still a grad student at Empire State University and _holy shit_ Peter was swimming flash cards and Monsters to help him for his final exams. He final finished his last one yesterday, barely getting an "A". Honestly professor Kitt can go fuck himself, he had given Peter shit the day he stepped in his godforsaken room. It's like he loved seeing Peter suffer making him write an 18 page paper about some bullshit missing "genetic marker". The third and final thing was the fact his weed dealer/friend, Charlie was running 35 minutes late. Yes, Peter knows that he can just go to a dispensary, but it's so far away and he was about to pop a vein if anything else happened so there he is waiting at the back exit of his favorite book store ready to scream.

 "Pete, man sorry I'm late. I made some cookies and didn't want them to burn. Here I made you some too." Charlie had curly dark brown hair, amazing blue eyes, and was one of the smartest and funniest people Peter knows. He was so glad to see his friend Charlie. Charlie was one of his close friends at uni. They met freshman year and stuck close together. Charlie had no idea that he was Spider-man and he liked it that way. He never would want to put him in any real danger but, also he couldn't handle another person worrying about him being a hero that. That would be even more work. Charlie handed a container full of cookies. Peter gave a questioning look. "Open it, dumbass." Peter opened the container and it was full of his two favorite cookies around the side and in the middle look like 5 grams of weed. Peter smiled.

"How much?" Charlie shook his head. "On the house, it's a thank you gift for putting up with my bullshit this year." Peter was taken back. God, he loves his friend so much. "If this is for putting up with you, I need a lot more because I'ma count freshman year till now." Peter teased. "Oh whatever Parker, you know would run of supply if I did that." Peter heard his watch go off to signal it was 17:30. "Thank you really, and I love you dude I'll "put up" with you any day of the week. But not now I had have to go." Charlie hugged Peter and Peter hugged back and kissed the top his head. "Say "hi" to Rob for me okay?" Charlie nodded his head. "Will do!" With that Peter made his way to Matt's apartment, smiling because he could finally relax.     

+

 

 

+

 

 

Matt's apartment was Pete's second home. He constantly spent time their even if Matt wasn't there. He kept a shirt and jeans here but he mostly used Matt's clothes, occasionally Wade's when they happen to show up. Right now he was in some loose sweatpants that rode down his hips a bit and an Empire hoodie he bought a while back, you know "school spirt" or whatever. Peter was laying down on the couch in a vertically position, playing Rex Orange County, and doing some lame smoke tricks. He had order some takeout a while back and finished half of Charlie's cookies. Smoking was a good past time for Peter. it dulled Peter's senses id he did enough; it was bliss. He did it on the rare occasions he had some free time or was really worn out and needed to relax. It happened to be both for Peter. He asked Nova to cover for him tonight and he had said yes. Peter smiled and thought about everything and anything. He heard the door open. "Tough day?" Peter knew that voice anywhere. He sat up to greet Matt. Matt looked like angel sent down from heaven, his hair was slightly messed up, tie undone around his open collar and briefcase in hand. Peter just hummed, not wanting to rant. "Where's Wade?" Matt asked while looking down Peter. "Coming later, had stuff to do. Nothing bad though." Matt had a noise that sounded like an 'ok'. Matt said nothing else and walked around Peter, into his room and closed the door. When Peter heard the shower running he laid down do his original position and blew some more rings.

After 30 minutes or so Peter was on his second blunt trying to enjoy it because he knew it would be last one for a while. Matt walked out in his pajama bottoms and loose shirt. 'Must be Wade's' Peter thought to himself. Matt strolled to where Peter is and took the blunt from his hand. Matt took a big hit. This genuinely surprised Peter because he usually had to beg Matt to relax and smoke with him. Matt blew the smoke in Peter's face and smiled. "Ah yes that's exactly what I needed asshole, smoke in my face." Matt just shrugged and sat on the couch. "So what got your horns in a twist that made you want to smoke?" Matt made a face. "I had a case with some people." Matt finished the blunt and coughed and laughed at the same time. Peter got up and served Matt some water. 

 "So specific Matt." The younger man said. Matt could swear that he could hear the eye roll in that sentence. "You know I can't say anything about my case, it's like against the law, I mean I'm pretty sure." Peter snorted, threw his head back, laughing, and grabbing his sides. "You're so cute I could kiss you." The second those words left Peter's mouth he regretted it. Matt arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Why do you then?" They both looked at each other slowly leaning in. Peter was inches from Matt's face. Matt had this glow around him he felt warm and safe. It was like if Peter pulled again he would ruin the soft atmosphere they both have created. Matt cupped Peter's face brushing Peter's cheek, then running it through his hair. Slowly pulling Peter's head closer to his lips. It was only a second when their lips met, not even a peck when Wade walked in.

 "Matty? My god I want to di-."  The words fell as Wade saw what was in front of him. The guys he had been slowly falling for were in the middle of an intimate moment and he kind of ruined it. Peter pulled back like, being close to Matt burned him. Matt withdrew with a soft pink tint spreading around his cheeks. Wade was torn. On one hand it felt like a rush seeing two people he loves together in such a loving moment like he was their boyfriend and could have appreciated the moment he walked on in. On the other hand it was a deep pain when the truth set in, stabbing him every second he looked. The two people he loved were going to get together and nothing else. He would be outside this window they will create around him and it killed him. "I- I'm sorry. I'll just go I di- didn't mean to interrupt. Wade closed his eyes and walked out. He didn't stop when he heard both Matt and Peter call out for him. Shit it hurt but if he truly loved both of them he would rather seem them happy if it's together.      

**Author's Note:**

> ask me if y'all want part 3.


End file.
